Rojo
by isidoracmendoza
Summary: En donde Hwang Yian conoce a la caótica, pelirroja y torpe Annelise Dunne. OC/OC, Scorose. Slow Burn.


_Odio el invierno._

Pensé por enésima vez después de sentir como el frío calaba mis huesos. Ya era lo suficientemente malo el invierno, pero siempre era aún peor tomando en cuenta lo helado que era el maldito castillo.

_Con tanta magia uno pensaría que encontrarían la forma de acondicionar los pasillos, pero esto es un maldito refrigerador._

Era mi quinto año en Hogwarts y aun así era incapaz de acostumbrarme a las bajas temperaturas del invierno en el colegio. Las chicas decían que yo exageraba y no que no era tan helado y yo en mi defensa siempre decía que había nacido con la primavera, que prefería mil veces estar bajo un precioso sol, que bajo la nieve como estaba ahora. Se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a dejar una carta a la lechucería y ahora tenía que caminar por el patio para poder llegar a mi siguiente clase en el invernadero, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias por no esperar a que no estuviera empezando una maldita tormenta mientras intentaba caminar lo más rápido que podía.

Pero claramente la vida tenía otros planes para mí.

-¡Hey, cuidado!- no alcancé a reaccionar cuando sentí algo golpearme fuertemente en mi espalda. Me quede tiesa mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por no asesinar a él o los imbéciles que me tiraron una maldita bola de nieve. Me di vuelta bruscamente hacia la persona que me había gritado.

Está de más decir que mis instintos asesinos se desinflaron considerablemente.

El chico en cuestión me sonrío divertido al verme tan molesta y a punto de golpearlo. El motivo de su diversión era que yo ni siquiera le llegaba al pecho. Jamás me había molestado tanto mi baja estatura como lo hacía en estos momentos, ni poniéndome en puntillas podía darle un puñetazo correctamente. Sintiéndome vencida sin siquiera hacer nada, me dispuse a irme rápidamente de ahí.

-Hey, lo siento, no creí que te caería a ti. Definitivamente no fue intencional- se disculpó alcanzándome en dos zancadas. Me detuve dándole un vistazo, el chico era increíblemente alto, tenía ojos rasgados y el cabello más negro que había visto, y eso es decir mucho tomando en cuenta que mi mejor amigo era Albus Potter. Agradecí internamente que el frío haya sonrojado mis mejillas o esto sería vergonzoso. -Me llamo Hwang Yian, por cierto- se presentó estirando su mano. Parpadeé varias veces y la tomé. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso que yo no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada desde que me golpeo con la bola de nieve, dejarlo con la mano estirada.

-Yo, está bien, no te preocupes. Soy Annelise- murmuré mirando al suelo –Me tengo que ir, tengo clases y ya voy tarde. Adiós- dije rápidamente soltando su mano y empecé a trotar al castillo. No volví a mirar atrás, pero alcancé a escuchar que decía "nos vemos".

Cuando llegué al invernadero, Albus ya estaba esperándome en nuestra mesa. Hoy compartíamos clase Slytherin y Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que Rose no estaría con nosotros para ayudarnos con Herbología ya que ella era Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó, te atacó un yeti o algo así? - preguntó mientras me sacudía el cabello. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en el estado que estaba. Mi uniforme estaba semi blanco por toda la nieve que me cayó mientras trotaba por el patio, sin contar con toda la nieve que debía tener en el cabello y la espalda por la bola de nieve. Me recosté en la mesa derrotada. Yo era un desastre y odiaba el invierno, y al chico que me golpeó.

-Oh, Albus, hoy es un día terrible. No podría salir peor porque creo que es francamente imposible- murmuré cerrando los ojos agotada. Solo faltaba esta clase y terminaba el día, solo debía sobrevivir a esta clase. Sentí las manos de Albus darme palmaditas en el hombro con simpatía.

-No creo que haya sido tan terrible, dramática. Además, solo queda esta clase y después será fin de semana- Albus era el mejor viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, era increíble que fuera Slytherin. Me senté recta y asentí, levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba, el chico del patio sonriendo a unos chicos frente a mí. Abrí los ojos y al intentar esconder mi cara con mi cabello golpee mi frente con la mesa. Fuerte. -. . .qué demo. . .¿Annelise?- la voz de Albus era entre preocupación y ganas de reírse. Levanté mi cabeza para mirar a mi amigo, intentando no reírme o llorar, lo primero que pasara.

-Estoy bien- murmuré sobándome mi frente. Albus comenzó a reírse de manera histérica. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a golpearlo en el brazo. Se supone que era mi mejor amigo, el maldito traidor. Después de seguir golpeándolo comencé a reírme también. Levanté la vista hacia Yian, quien estaba mirando hacia donde estaba con una sonrisa. Lo vi negar con la cabeza y seguir la conversación con otra chica Slytherin.

Se preguntarán por qué no lo había reconocido en el patio. Fácil, este semestre se decidió que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirían clases nuevamente, después de años. Yo solía tener clases con Lucy y Lysander que eran Hufflepuff. Y en primer año en Hogwarts me hice amiga de Rose, quien me presentó a Albus y el resto es historia.

-Albus, ¿Sabes quién es Hwang Yian?- susurré dirigiendo con mi mirada a Albus. Él miró al muchacho y luego a mí con clara confusión.

-Por supuesto, Annie, está en nuestro año y es el nuevo Buscador del equipo de Quiditch de Slytherin. Creo que Scorpius lo ama más que a Rose- comentó lo último rodando los ojos. No era ningún secreto que el rubio tenía sentimientos hacia Rose, pero por algún motivo, prefería pelear con ella que confesarse. - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad. La verdad es que yo no era muy buena para hacer amistades o buscarlas.

-Cuando venía a clases me topé con él, jamás lo había visto y se presentó después de tirarme una bola de nieve- murmuré sintiendo como mis mejillas volvían a calentarse. Albus soltó otra carcajada.

-Si que sabes dar una primera impresión- dijo entre risas. Hice una mueca molesta y lo golpeé una vez más en el brazo. En eso llega el profesor y comienza a dar la clase. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo de prestar atención y ayudar en lo posible a Albus, pero me era imposible no mirar hacía el muchacho a unos metros de mí. Me ponía de los nervios. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos los chicos que me han interesado a lo largo de mis años escolares o los que se han interesado en mí. Siempre pensé que era porque realmente no tenía mucha afinidad con ellos más allá de la amistad.

Pero el interés por este chico me golpeo fuerte, literalmente.

**AN: Hola, antes que nada, todo esto nació después de ver un dorama y darme cuenta que necesitaba escribir sobre el chico que salía ahí. La historia va a seguir la vida de mi OC, quien es amiga de los Weasley/Potter. Habrá Scorose, pero ellos no son la pareja principal aquí. Espero que les guste. **


End file.
